dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Moraghan
|birthplace = Toxteth, Liverpool, Merseyside, England, U.K. |nationality = English |occupation = Actor Singer |areas_active = London |active = 1978-present |status = Active |website = Mark Moraghan }}Mark Stephen Moraghan (born January 27, 1963) is an English film and television actor. He has appeared in many British drama series including Peak Practice, London's Burning and Heartbeat. He is best known for being the narrator for the children's television show Thomas & Friends from the seventeenth to twenty-first seasons, and his roles as Greg Shadwick in Brookside, Ray Wyatt in Dream Team, Owen Davies in Holby City and Adrian Atkins in Coronation Street. Biography Moraghan was born in Toxteth, Liverpool on January 27, 1963. He started acting in 1978, when the BBC held auditions in his high school for the TV play Lies, and he was selected. On May 14, 1988, Moraghan started his professional acting career playing a ferryman in the comedy Help!, and he subsequently went on to play in many TV series and several films. His longest running role was Owen Davies, a Consultant Obstetrician, in Holby City which he played from 2001 until 2005. He also appeared in a television commercial for the fabric softener 'Bounce' in 1996 with fellow Liverpudlian Katy Carmichael. He was recently a member of the cast of the British independent film Allies. Moraghan may be best known for his acting, but he also sings and in 2006 he starred in a musical production of Willy Russell's "Our Day Out" at Liverpool's Royal Court Theatre. He performed as a backing vocalist and percussionist in the Liverpool band Personal Column in the late 1970s. In 2006, Moraghan came second in the BBC singing competition Just the Two of Us. His singing partner was Atomic Kitten singer Natasha Hamilton with whom he sang classic songs like "Islands in the Stream" and "With You I'm Born Again". He has also appeared on Lily Savage's Blankety Blank. Moraghan's swing album, Moonlight's Back In Style (words by Nicky Campbell) was released on Linn Records on 14 September 2009. He sang the title song from the album on GMTV on 2 September 2009. In 2013, Moraghan became the narrator on the children's television show Thomas & Friends, succeeding both Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon (for both the UK and the US, respectively), also narrating the specials during that time. Moraghan narrated Seasons 17-21 of the series, being removed only due to the series' reformatting in Big World! Big Adventures!. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Thomas & Friends'' (1984-present) - Narrator (Seasons 17-21) (UK/US Dub) Animated Films *''Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway'' (2013) - Narrator (UK/US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave'' (2014) - Narrator (UK/US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins'' (2015) - Narrator (UK/US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'' (2015) - Narrator (UK/US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Great Race'' (2016) - Narrator (UK/US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor'' (2017) - Narrator (UK/US Dub) External Links *Mark Moraghan on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Singers